Episode 129
All Roads Lead to the Hole * We get back on the road, Vahlka and Boulder took some time between session to make certain everyone is now geared in new winter clothes. After traveling for a bit we reach a fork in the path and must decide to either travel deeper into the Elder Woodlands or along the mountain path on our route to Sri'syr. We opt to take the mountain path. * Barkley searches around for a decent place to camp and finds several locations but we decide ultimately to stay in a mossy cave. There are several rabbits moving around the place. Including one that is snow white and out of place. Our characters lack the genre savvy to be wary of the rabbits so we decide to stay here. * Olivia and Barkley take first watch. Barkley spots a rabbit making off with a bag of our stuff and chases after it when it runs away with our stuff. It has taken all of Lucius' magic items, the flying carpet, a few other minor magic items, all of our socks, and a bunch of other mundane stuff. * Barkley chases the rabbit to a hole in the ground, which it dives through. Barkley sends Olivia saying she's jumping into the rabbit hole. The rest of the party tries to catch up, and have to make a survival check, Olivia determines which hole they went through and then follows after her. * We chase the rabbit for sometime. Barkley attempts to persuade the rabbit to stop but to no effect. We begin attacking him to little effect. Lucius dimension doors Vahlka closer, who tries and fails to compelled duel the rabbit. Barkley keeps trying to polymorph it but it does not work. He ducks through a gate that closes - separating Barkley and the rabbit from the rest of the party. We're accosted by several guards - elves with pale blue skin and hair. Who talk with us for a few minutes about our intentions before agreeing to let us in to pursue the thief and then recommending we leave town immediately after we do so. * Barkley trails the rabbit to a door into a warehouse of sorts. When the rest of the party catches up, Vahlka and Boulder bust the door down. We look around for a bit before Vahlka spots the rabbit. She feigns like she's going to walk right past his hiding spot, but turns and grabs him at the last second. * We take our stuff back from the rabbit. Vahlka goes to kill the rabbit but Barkley stops her because she wants to question him. * The rabbit tells Barkley he has a debt to Lady Winter. The lady of the realm. He says he 'accidentally let her dragon loose.' She is very angry about this. The rabbit describes her as a 'very powerful and angry fae." * Barkley tells the rabbit "I don't have a good reason to tell my friend here not to kill you so you should give me one." but he doesn't seem to have anything to offer. Vahlka violently throws him into the street but does not kill him. * We leave the fae town as quickly as we can. Heading back to the rabbit hole and stepping back through. No one experiences any tangible fey shenanigans. Not much time seems to have passed, and we all retain our memory of the events.We go back to the caravan, tell the elves what has transpired and then go back to bed. * In the morning we set off again and after a bit of travel into the mountains we are ambushed by yetis in the snow. Two of the yetis are empowered by draconic magic, and sport increased size and power and a hard-hitting frost breath. Barkley has some trouble during the fight as she struggles with the yetis chilling gaze and several of the caravan merchants and guards are killed by one of the yeti's breath weapons.